funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilt
Hi, welcome to the wiki. If you've got any questions, you can ask on my talk page. Just to let you know, you shouldn't really delete a comment, even if it's your own, unless it was irrelevant at the time of writing and you wish to retract it. Neither of those apply to the last one, so you can just leave it be. ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:39, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, okay! Thanks for the welcome, and I'll remember not to delete comments in future - I must admit that it looks messy. I'd also like to congratulate you on leading such a good project as this wiki is - The Track Controller pages in particular seem great! I'll be sure to help out where I can. :D --Twilt | Talk | 17:14, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Crazy Crystal Walkthroughs I'd just like to say that if you don't like the walkthroughs, please just say and remove/alter them as necessary. I find it hard to judge how good my own work is, and promise not to take offense if others find it unsatisfactory! ;) --Twilt | Talk | 18:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Work gets altered a lot, that's the whole point of a wiki. As long as it's accurate it won't be deleted :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::I expect at some point there will be a fair bit of work making all the walkthroughs consistent with each other in style, however I feel this is not as important a job as actually creating the walkthroughs in the first place, and will therefore not start until the majority of the walkthroughs have been created. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed: we don't want all walkthrough to look different in style and henceforth difficult to follow. I've been considering my maps, and I've decided I don't really like them, so I'll fiddle around until I find a way of mapping it that I like which will hopefully be similar to the style of The Track Controller maps. :::I've also been considering, for easy use, a smaller pop-up window walkthrough. I've found it annoying having to switch between pages when using guides, so having a small pop-up window open up could let you look at both guide and game at once. I'll see if I can make an example for Crazy Crystals/Basics! --Twilt | Talk | 09:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Okay... Anybody know how to get links to open in a new window? :S --Twilt | Talk | 12:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Right-click on them and choose "open in new window". JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::He means how do you set up a link to automatically open in a new window. I don't know if this is actually possible with the wiki syntax. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty confident it can't be done. It's not the kind of thing wikis are built for. Besides, that kind of thing gets really annoying when websites do it to me. I prefer to choose for myself whether or not to open it in a new window. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:01, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::You can do it, but it's a little hard. Since HTML syntax is also allowed, (see http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/FunOrb_Wiki:Sandbox), I think you can set a link to open in a pop-up window. Quartic, if you don't like pop-ups, how bout having ine link to a regular page, and one link that opens in a pop-up? Timeroot 16:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I just tried it several times with an tag and the target="_blank" attribute. No luck, the tag is automatically converted to pure text by the software. Also, from #wikia: Is it possible to emulate a target="_blank" attribute for a wiki link? nope Drat. Oddlyoko talk 17:20, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Crazy Crystal Walkthrough-Basics(popup).PNG I'ma delete the images in a day or two, if you don't have a use for it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :'Kay. I should've marked it for deletion a while back: it only had any use if a popup window could be made, and it can't. Delete whenever you wish. --Twilt | Talk | 10:15, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Dun. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC)